


Savages

by Emyblossom93



Series: Savages Universe [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Count Vertigo being a creepy douche, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Smoaking billionaires, Torture, based off the movie with the same name, ft. appearances from the Flash crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyblossom93/pseuds/Emyblossom93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California entrepreneurs Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen run a lucrative drug business and share a one-of-a-kind love with beautiful Felicity Smoak. Life in Starling City is idyllic for them, until China White, the merciless leader of a rival drug cartel, moves in and demands a piece of the action. However, she underestimates the trio’s unbreakable bond, and with the help of a shady DEA agent (Quentin Lance), Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity go to war.</p><p>{{Based off the movie with the same name.}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



Tommy and Oliver had known each other since they were two. Both had come from upper class families and had been raised as almost brothers sharing almost everything - including their knack for getting into trouble through their teenaged years. By the time they were legal adults, they'd managed to try almost every vice available to them - from drugs to women. Neither planned to settle down until their respective parents delivered an ultimatum: go to college or get cut off.

This was the first time in their lives the two men separated - Tommy had managed to straighten up and go to college, deciding on a business degree at Harvard, while Oliver had decided to take a different road and enlist in the Navy (his ever loving father had forced him into JROTC thru high school and he'd decided that, despite the rigidness, it was something he'd enjoyed. And of course, it was also a plus that he looked damn good in uniform.)

The last time the two saw each other was a week after Oliver's nineteenth birthday- the day before Oliver went to boot camp and a week before Tommy's orientation. They'd spent the entire weekend getting wasted (alcohol only - Oliver needed to pass any surprise drug testing) and bouncing from girl to girl. It had ended with them locked outside on Tommy's back porch at 4 am with a half-empty bottle of Grey Goose between them. They’d talked about anything and everything - from Oliver’s botched relationship with Laurel (as it turned out, sleeping with her younger sister was the straw that broke the camel’s back) to Tommy’s fear of the future (he’d never been academically inclined so how was he supposed to make it through an Ivy League school?) before setting on the unspoken queasiness of finally being separated from one another after nearly two decades of constant companionship.

It wasn't until a few years later that they saw each other face to face again. Tommy was in his senior year at Harvard - maintaining a solid 2.9 (both GPA and girls a month). Oliver had managed to make his way up the ranks and become a Navy Seals Officer until a botched mission had landed him in enemy hands. Now, he’d finally managed to make his way home with a medal, scars, and an honorable discharge.

It had taken all of a month before Oliver’s overbearing family became too much for him and he’d made his way cross-country to Tommy’s apartment - duffle bag in one hand and bottle of Grey Goose in the other.

“For old time's sake?” Oliver had asked as he lifted the bottle up higher and shook it.

“Of course,” Tommy had smiled and allowed him in.

-*-

That had been 6 months ago. Since then, the two friends had fallen into line once more - only with some changes. They still classed up parties together, only they tried to rein it in around midnight. And they still managed to attract an abundance of ladies, only now Oliver refused to take off his shirt and it took more than a short skirt to turn Tommy’s head. Most importantly, they were still partners in crime - only this time, instead of peeing on cop cars and drunk driving they were in something a bit deeper: drug dealing. Between their bank accounts and notoriety they had more than enough willing clients. It had started off small time but now, they’d managed to expand it to a few-thousand-a-month business (which Tommy credited to his business acumen and Oliver credited to the excellent merchandise.) They’d had a few run-ins with the cops and other competitors but between their money, Oliver’s muscle, and Tommy’s smooth-talking they’d managed to find a way out of most troubles.

It was a week after Tommy’s 22nd birthday when they met her - Felicity Smoak. It was at an off-campus party that one of Tommy’s frat brother’s was hosting. They’d begun frequenting these sorts of parties as a way of opening up their client base. This party was attracting people from both Harvard and the near-by campus of MIT (“Better stock up on the Adderall,” Oliver had joked.) When they’d arrived, the party had been well underway between the line of brownie pans (that contained a little bit more than brownies) and two giant Gatorade dispensers (that had no Gatorade in them what-so-ever).

The two friends had been making circles around the room - getting a feel for the potential client base - when they first saw her. She'd arrived later amongst a group of four. She was wearing a golden dress, hair down and curled. They'd agreed to go over and talk to her but ended up sidetracked by a friend and frequent client. By the time they were done with the deal, she'd managed to disappear in the ever growing crowd.

It wasn't until hours  later, a little past midnight, when they saw her again. Only this time, she was sitting outside the door having some sort of attack.

"You alright?" Oliver had asked, kneeling down to look at her on eye level, "You need help."

She'd nodded, eyes over-filled and let out a wheezing, "Purse."

It took them a moment to find the purse, as it had managed to fall beneath a bush by the door where she'd dropped it when she'd collapsed down. Tommy scooped it up, a little black clutch with a golden swirl going across, and handed it over to Oliver. He searched through it, wondering what exactly he was looking for, when he found a small white box labeled EPINEPHRINE.

"Are you having an allergic reaction?" Oliver had asked, already pulling the little dispenser pen out and prepping it to inject her. He'd never actually done this before, but he'd seen one of his COs administer the shot.

She nodded, small wheezes escaping as she tried to breathe - a panic attack building up beneath her skin.

"It's alright," Tommy said, reaching out to hold her hand where it was gripping the short hem of her dress, "My name's Tommy, this is Oliver. We're gonna take care of you."

While Tommy was reassuring her, Oliver had managed to inject the medicine into her thigh, hoping that will be enough to help get her reaction under control.

After a few minutes, she'd managed to get herself under control, the swelling on her neck going down slightly.

"Are you alright now?" Tommy asked at the same time Oliver said, "What happened?"

"I tried a pot brownie," She'd chuckled, voice still strained and wheezy, "The pot was okay. Nuts not so much."

Tommy chuckled at her blasé reaction, "Do you think you'll be okay? Or do you need to go to the hospital?"

She sat for a moment, hands reaching up press against her throat, before wheezing out, "Hospital. Swellings not going down any more. If you could call me a cab?"

"We'll take you," Tommy volunteered, "You don't need to ride in a cab by yourself."

"I'll go grab the car," Oliver hopped up, "Try to get her to the curb."

It only took them a couple minutes to get on the road, Oliver seated behind the wheel and Tommy in the backseat with Felicity - who was leaning her head on Tommy's shoulder, hand still gripping his tightly.

They were almost there when Felicity straightened up, "I can't go to the hospital. I've had drugs."

Both men chuckled, "You won't get in trouble for a little bit of pot. Especially with us with you. We know a few of the doctors here. We'll make sure you get one of them. They'll ask less questions." Oliver told her from the front, sparing a glance in the rear view mirror.

"Seems sketchy," She groaned out, chewing her lip once more.

Tommy laughed again beside her, shaking her body, as Oliver pulled into the parking lot, "It is."

Despite their assurances that she wouldn't get into trouble for eating some pot brownies, Felicity was still relieved when they were done at the ER. They'd managed to get in with one of the doctors that Tommy and Oliver "knew" and, like they said, he hadn't even asked questions, only given her more medicine to reduce her reactions as well as a prescription for another Epi-pen.

"That wasn't that bad," Felicity said on the way out, "It could've gone so much worse."

She froze then, stopping mid-hallway and looking at the two men, "Holy frack. This could've gone so much worse. I don't even know you two and I just ... got in a car. Oh my gosh. You could've been murderers or rapists or traffickers. Oh gosh. Oh gosh. I could've been a bad Dateline episode. Oh my."

She stepped away from them, back in towards the hospital, eyes flashing back and forth between the two like a frightened deer. Oliver had his hands up in a placating manner and was about to ensure her that they were not in fact rapists or murderers or whatever's when beside him, Tommy began to laugh. Full out laughter, bent over and causing a few of the nurses to shoot them dirty looks.

"Do we look like pervs to you?" Tommy asked.

"That sounds exactly like something a murderer would say," Felicity said, sliding another step backwards.

Oliver slapped Tommy's shoulder, sending him a warning look, "Ignore Tommy, he's an idiot. I promise, Felicity, we're not gonna hurt you. We were just trying to help. If you're still nervous, we can call you a cab to get you home. Although, I'd still prefer to take you myself, it's two in the morning and while we're not murderers, I can't promise the cabbie would be a safe option," He offered his hand out to her.

Felicity stood silent for a moment before sighing, realizing how ridiculous she must've sounded - why would a Dateline-wannabe take her to the hospital and not some sketchy cabin in the woods? She stepped back towards them and took the offered hand, "Fine. But if you do murder me I swear I will haunt your asses."

Much to Felicity's relief, the two didn't murder her. When she arrived at her apartment building, she looked at the two men in the front seat, "Thanks for not murdering me. And also, I'm sorry I thought you were murderers in the first place. Tommy was right. You guys don't exactly look like murderers or anything. You're both, like, way too cute."

She froze, and the look on her face was enough to make both men laugh, "I mean ... I just." She sighed, not seeing a way to backtrack out of that ramble.

Tommy chuckled and slid her over a card, "My number's on here. Feel free to text me and we can set up a time and place for our second date."

"Second?" Felicity asked.

Oliver nodded, "This was the first, obviously."

"And who exactly would I be going on a date with?"

"Either. Both." Oliver shrugged, "Ladies choice."

Felicity looked back and forth between the two men before letting loose a sly smile, "Well, a hospital is a pretty poor excuse for a first date. You'll have to make sure you do better when you pick me up tomorrow at seven. But, between the two of you, I'm sure you can manage."

Tommy smiled at her from across the front seat, "I'm sure we can."


	2. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks to everyone who commented and kudo'd last chapter!!! Here's the next one!!! It's a little bit on the short side but whatevs. The chapters should be getting longer from here. :) 
> 
> Gonna go ahead and warn for some explicit sexual content and a wee bit of violence (this chapter's like 85% porn and 15% plot ... sorry, not sorry.)

"Oliver," Felicity groaned from her seat, "We really don't have time for that right now. I'm trying to get through these emails before Tommy gets home later tonight."

"Mmmm," Oliver half groaned from behind her, his breath fanning against her neck where he was nuzzling into her, "We have just enough time, I think."

Felicity sighed and was about to protest when Oliver slid his teeth over her earlobe and pushed the strap of her orange sundress down her arm with his hand, sliding it over to press his calloused fingers into her soft flesh. Her will to resist temptation slowly wilted away, totally disappearing when Oliver used his other hand (the one _not_ currently massaging her left breast) to slide up the inside of her thigh.

"Fine," Felicity gave in, arching her back so that her head could lean further into him, turning so that she could line her lips against his, "But we can't take all day. I wanna be finished with my work by the time Tommy gets home so we can go out and eat."

"Fine," Oliver groaned back, one hand pushing the top of her dress down to completely expose her breasts while the other slid beneath her legs. Before she was entirely aware, Oliver had picked her up and was carrying her to the large sectional couch situated in the corner of their penthouse's living room.

He threw her down and was back on her before she could completely regain her bearings. He reached up her dress and pulled down her thin, lacy underwear, tossing them to the floor beside them. She reached up and quickly undid the button at the top of his cargo pants, sliding the zipper down in one solid movement. He was shirtless already, as per his usual when he knew he was going to be spending a length of time in the house and away from prying eyes.

Oliver had accumulated numerous scars during his time in the military - most of them coming from his time spent held captive by the enemy. It had taken months for Oliver to show Felicity even some of his scars and even then she'd only seen them because she'd walked in on him changing one morning. He still didn't go anywhere shirtless in public. He was ashamed of his scars, despite Tommy and Felicity doing everything in their power to help him see otherwise.

"You're doing an awful lot of thinking," Oliver grunted in front of her, where he stood stark naked. He leaned over her, resting a muscled leg between her thighs and using it to spread them further, "No more using that enormous brain of yours, alright?"

"Mmm," Felicity agreed as verbally as possible when she had Oliver's finger between them, rubbing solid circles against her sensitive clit.

He slid two fingers into her when he thought she was slick enough, using them to stretch and ready her. He curled his fingers inside her, pressing them against the wall inside of her and causing her to clamp down, coming in a soft wave of an orgasm - nowhere near as intense as some of the times they'd made her O, but Felicity knew this was still mere foreplay in Oliver's book.

Ever since their first time, Oliver had always been a rougher lover ( _ugh, that word sounded weird even in Felicity's head_ ) than Felicity was used to - intense and strong in all the ways that was just so _Oliver_. More often than not she came out of their sessions with bruises and a sweet soreness.Tommy liked to joke that Oliver was trying to fuck the war out of himself - and Felicity was inclined to agree.

Like now, for example, as Oliver slammed into her while she was still coming down and not giving her a chance to recover. He pulled out and pushed in, harder and harder with each thrust - driving her further and further into the soft curve of the sofa and towards her end.

He was gripping the back of the couch above her as he pounded, his body tense while his eyes were dark and unfocused. Felicity reached up and gripped onto his shoulders tightly, trying to keep from getting banged around too much from his movements. She crossed her ankles behind him, tilting her hips up to allow for a deeper penetration.

"Oliver," Felicity groaned, as the slight change in position allowed him to slide against that sweet spot inside of her.

In response, he reached down and slid a hand into her hair, beneath the band that held her ponytail together. He used that as leverage to press her closer against the back of the couch, his head coming down to bite beneath her jawline.

"Almost there," she grunted out, and Oliver responded by sliding his hand from her hair down her side, dragging his dull nails against her skin, to press between her legs and cause her undoing. It was during her second orgasm that Oliver finally came himself, tensing up even more above her and pressing an open mouth kiss against her collarbone.

When they were finally down enough, Felicity reached up a hand and pressed a hand softly to the side of his face. Because, for all of his roughness, Oliver always made sure she was taken care of. And so, of course she made sure to take care of him in return, "You back with me, baby?"

Oliver sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead, right below her hairline, "Yeah, I am."

"Good," she leaned upwards and kissed him against his lips, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Care to join?"

Oliver shook his head, "I've actually got to check some emails before you get back on. And make sure our reservation to Table Salt is still okay."

"Mmm, Table Salt," Felicity sent him a smile as she stood up to go to the bathroom, "You're really pulling out all the stops aren't you?"

Oliver shrugged and slapped her ass as she went, smiling brightly at her small shriek, "But of course - our boy's coming home."

-*-

When Felicity was out of the shower and into a short, light yellow dress (Tommy's favorite color on her), Oliver was still seated at her desktop, a small buzzing noise coming out of it as he watched some video.

"If you get any viruses on my computer, I'll personally make sure you get nothing but Old Lady Porn spam for the next month solid," Felicity warned as she walked up behind him, hugging him across the shoulders and kissing him lightly on his neck before looking up to see what he was watching.

Or, at least, what he was allowing her to see as he abruptly tried to turn off the monitor before she could see too much. Of course, despite his quick efforts Felicity was still able to see too much.

"What is that?" Felicity asked, stomach twisting. All she'd managed to see was a decapitated body that looked like it belonged in a James Wan movie.

She leaned forward to turn the monitor back on, but Oliver grabbed her hand, "You shouldn't have to see this, Felicity. It shouldn't concern you- it's aimed for me and Tommy. Besides, it'll give you nightmares.  

Felicity shook her head, "If it concerns you guys, it concerns me. I wanna see it."

Oliver sighed and looked like he was gonna continue protesting for a moment, but ultimately pressed the button for her.

This time, Oliver watches Felicity instead of the screen, finger hovering over the power button so that he could turn it off if it got too much for her. Felicity, for her part, tried her best to keep her face impassive as she watched the screen.

It started with a man in a mask facing the screen, filling up the majority of it. As he stepped back, it revealed a larger room filled with blood and bodies. The camera panned to show both the decapitated bodies and the severed heads. 

"Is this from Iraq?" Felicity asked halfway through, as the camera paused to zoom in on a body that was hanging from a large hook on the wall. Felicity hoped the man was dead before the actual hooking began.

Oliver shook his head, and pointed to a shopping crate in the back corner where there was some sort of Asian characters on the side (while Felicity could speak several coding languages - actual people languages was something she'd never grasped - not like Oliver or Tommy), "No, China. This is the work of the Triad."

Felicity sucked in a worried breath at that name. While Oliver and Tommy tried to keep her out of any seedier parts of the business (for safety and plausible deniability), Felicity was still well acquainted with the various gangs and groups that her two boys had to deal with from time to time.

99% of the time, they had practically no trouble whatsoever (Tommy's doing mostly, the other 1% was what Oliver specialized in) and had a pretty good working relationship with most gangs. The only notable exception to that, was the Triad. They were too violent and greedy for even Oliver's tastes and so they'd done their best to avoid any real business with them - a plan that had been working up until now.

The video ended and closed out automatically, leaving an email on screen:

" _We requested a meeting with these men. They denied it. Don't make the same mistake. :). Details to follow._ "

Felicity rubbed a hand against Oliver's chest, her fingertips sliding over a jagged scar, "Are you going?"

Oliver sighed and leaned back, closing out of his email, "I'll have to talk it over with Tommy."

"He'll want to at least hear them out," Felicity smiled, "He's a bit of a pacifist like that."

Oliver sighed before turning the chair to face her, "Pacifism might not work this time." He leaned forward and kissed her at the corner of her mouth, "You can have your computer back. Don't watch that video again."

Felicity nodded, not particularly happy with the direct order but agreeing with it nonetheless. She was even more anti-violent than Tommy was and didn't have the stomach to see violence like that inflicted on someone else. Once, years ago, she'd seen Oliver take down three larger men (taking his time with the last to get any information out) and had had nightmares about it for weeks afterwards. She'd understood logically at the time that Oliver was only doing it to protect what he cared about (they'd been under orders to kill Tommy and had decided to go after him on the same night he's chosen to take Felicity to the movies), but her subconscious had had a tougher time processing that fact.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Not a problem. Go get ready, Tommy will be here soon."

Oliver nodded, still tense, and stood up, "I'll be in the bedroom. Please don't answer the door without me."

Felicity doubted the Triad would just barge into their house, but nodded nonetheless to appease his paranoia, "Fine."

"Thank you," Oliver said as he stood and walked off to the bedroom.

  


 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy returns and there is reunion sex to be had. Also really no plot and I am really not sorry. Bah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the people that reviewed!! You're all amazing!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> also side note; posting this with seconds to spare for the midseason finale. And. I'm. And. Not. Ready. Aghck

Okay, so, Felicity was a little bit of a liar. But only when you brought it down to fine print (she actually hated lying and secrets in general and did her best not to keep or tell any).

When Tommy arrived back home, with the familiar sound of his horn blowing twice, Felicity didn't wait for Oliver to open the door. In her defense, she saw Tommy getting out of the car and _technically_ she didn't answer the door. Plus, Oliver was at the computer fussing over the snuff porn emails again.

Instead, she flung the door open and ran to meet him halfway down the drive. He'd just arrived back from a trip to Burma and had been gone for several weeks.

"My sunshine!" Tommy smiled, reaching out to take hold of Felicity as she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"My Tommy," she responded back, arching her neck up to kiss him deeply.

Felicity loved the way Tommy kissed, soft and slow like they had all the time in the world. One hand stayed spread across her lower back while the other slid up to grip the bottom of the back of her neck. His tongue slid out and swiped along her bottom lip before his teeth bit into it, pulling it lightly.

They finally broke away when they heard the car door slam and their driver and bodyguard, who also happened to be Oliver's war buddy, set Tommy's luggage beside them. Oliver had sent Diggle to pick Tommy up from the airport after receiving the creepy emails.

Tommy placed one more quick kiss on her lips before letting her slide down to the ground, "My sweet, sweet sunshine."

"My sweet, sweet Tommy," she giggled as she leaned down to pick up the camera bag, "How was your trip?"

Tommy picked up two more bags, leaving the last and biggest for Diggle and his mountain sized arms (Felicity's words), "Enlightening. I helped several smaller villages set up wells. And in one village I was able to help distribute these water bottles that helps filter river water into cleaner water."

"Pictures?" Felicity asked. Those were always her favorite part - she'd never actually gone with Tommy to one of his trips, but he always brought back pictures for her to flip through.

"Of course," Tommy said as they reached the open door where Oliver stood, leaning against the frame.

"Welcome back, Tommy. You've been missed," Oliver greeted, leaning forward and giving Tommy a hug, looking at Felicity over his shoulder, "And you need to learn to listen, Felicity."

Felicity just shrugged, swinging the bag up to nudge Tommy in the butt, "Yell at me from the inside, where there can also be kissing."

"Not while I'm here," John protested, bring up the last bags.

Oliver chuckled, "No time for kisses anyways. We've got some business to discuss."

He turned around and led them into the house, "We got contact from the Triad."

"Don't suppose they want us to throw a party for them?"

Oliver didn't give that a response, instead turning to Felicity, "You shouldn't have to see this again."

Felicity pursed her lips, "Enough with the baby gloves, Oliver. I'm not the teen I was when you met me."

Tommy, ever the mediator, stepped in, "We know that. Why don't you go and get a bath ready for me. We can share it."

Felicity sighed but gave in, "Fine. But if it's cold by the time you're done you'll take it by yourself."

After she'd walked off, Tommy turned back to where Oliver and Diggle stood in front of the computer, a video paused on the screen.

"That was sick," Tommy murmured after the video was done, "They sent it this morning?

Oliver nodded, "And then they sent this a couple minutes ago."

Oliver pulled up an email: " _ **Welcome back Tommy. Meet tomorrow at the Bella Vista Hotel. 6 pm sharp. Don't be late. :(**_ "

"So we'll meet with them. Hear them out," Tommy said.

"It's all for show," Oliver warned, "Whatever they offer they're going to want our full compliance."

"So we give it," Tommy shrugged, "Maybe it's time we get out of the business. It's not like we were going to do this forever or we don't have other means to money. The club does pretty well."

A year after graduating, they'd opened up a nightclub in the glades together called Verdant. Thanks to their notoriety, the club had been a huge success. Now, they used the 'flooded' basement as a headquarters for their drug business.

"It's not that simple," Oliver warned, "These guys won't take no for an answer. They’re predators, total savages, - if they smell any weakness they will strike and take everything they can from us."

"We can't just _not_ meet with them," Tommy said, "They'll definitely come after us then. I say we go in, talk with them, and see what it is they want exactly. At the very least we can buy us some time to get our affairs in order of it looks like we're gonna have to grab Felicity and run."

"You'll take Felicity with you?" Diggle asked. They'd had to go on long trips together before and had left Felicity behind every time.

Tommy nodded, "If we end up leaving it'll be extended stay - I'm not ready to leave her for that long."

"Plus, in this instance at least, she'll be safer with us," Oliver pointed out, "But let's not worry her just yet if we don't have to."

Tommy noddy, "Speaking of which, I've got a bath calling my name. Care to join?"

Oliver shook his head, "I think I'm gonna get a workout in while Digg is still here."

Tommy nodded, "Sure. Enjoy. I'm gonna go ... _workout_ too." He winked lasciviously at the two before walking off in the same direction as Felicity had.

Oliver stood from the computer and turned to Diggle, "Go ahead and see how many of the team you can get back together. I want full coverage of this meeting."

"Think there'll be a problem?"

"I think things are hardly ever easy when it comes to us."

-*-

"About time," Felicity admonished when Tommy finally made his way into the bathroom, already stripped down. She sat on the edge of the tub, her legs settled in the hot water as she finished off a glass of red wine.

"Sorry, we were talking business," Tommy stepped into the large tub, settling down in the small built-in seat, "But now I'm all about pleasure."

"Merlyn, you are such a cheese ball," Felicity smiled, but still grabbed ahold of his arms to slide into the tub.

"But I'm your cheese ball," Tommy said, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips, sliding one of his hands up her bare back and grabbing onto her hair while the other pressed into her hip, digging into it.

Nothing was rushed and everything was sweet and it was oh so Tommy in every way Felicity could think. And how she had missed her Tommy. While Oliver liked to fuck - Tommy liked to make love. Taking his time, bringing her to the edge and teasing her over and over again until she was begging for it.

The first time she and Tommy had hooked up it had been in the back of his car and she'd been expecting something hard, fast, and dirty. What she got was fifteen minutes of nimble fingers and a steady tongue coming together to, well, make her come.

Tommy moved from her lips to the side of her neck, sliding his teeth and tongue against her skin on the way, "God I missed this, Sunshine." He held her close to him, lifting his hips up to press himself along every inch of her body.

"I missed you too," Felicity returned, sliding back a hand between their bodies to grab at his length, sliding her hand up and down along the shaft, giving it light squeezes as she did so.

Tommy was tense as she did so, doing his best not to buck up against her and make a mess of the water. And, for someone as impetuous as Tommy, he had amazing self control when it came to bedroom activities. So, it wasn't until she ran her thumb along the tip that Felicity finally got the reaction she was hoping for.

"Fuuuuck," Tommy groaned out, hips bucking as he reached out to grab the sides of the basin.

Felicity giggled, enjoying the reactions she could coax out of him. She slid her thumb around and along his tip again, using the rest of her fingers to squeeze his length.

"Jesus," Tommy exclaimed, "Keep that up and I won't last much longer, Felicity."

Felicity shrugged, "That's why you have a tongue."

At that Tommy just groaned (he loved when Felicity talked dirty) and placed his hand back in her waist, pulling her down in his hips and grinding against her hips, "As pleasant as that all sounds," Tommy reached between them and grabbed Felicity by the wrist, forcing her hand up and away, "The first time I come, I want it to be inside of you."

And _that_ had Felicity moaning, bringing her hands up to tug at his hair, forcing him to arch his neck so she could lean down and kiss him. She ground against him, frustrated that the water didn't allow her the friction she wanted so badly.

_Stupid tub with its stupid water and not letting her grind against her stupidly hot boyfriend._

Tommy chuckled and it threw Felicity off for a moment until she realized she's said that last part aloud. Leaning back from him, hands pressed against his chest to help hold herself up, she shot him a playful glare, "If you'd like to get yourself off, I'd be more than happy to just leave."

Tommy chuckled and ran his hand up her side, sliding it along the underside of her breast, his thumb just under the edge of her nipple, "You and I both know that's an empty threat."

He leaned forward and placed a line of kisses across one of her breast, slipping his tongue out to slide against her nipple.

Felicity moaned and arched her back, "Please, Tommy."

Tommy slid his hands down her back and grabbed onto her ass, using them to keep her steady as he stood up in the tub. Ignoring the water that was splashing out everywhere, he stepped out of the tub and carried Felicity to the bed.

"I missed this," Tommy spoke, his hand sliding up the inside of her leg to cup against the apex of her thighs. He slid one finger between her folds and pressed it against her. Sliding it upwards to press against her clit, he leaned forward and pressed his body against hers, the finger circling her sensitive nub, "I missed you."

Felicity bucked her hips upward, trying to press against his hand. Tommy smiled and slid his finger back down and pressed it into her, crooking it inside her to press against her wall.

Felicity moaned, one hand gripping into the sheets beside her while her other came up to press against his chin, bringing it up so she could kiss him.

Tommy slid another finger in and began pumping in and out, hitting the heel of his palm against her clit every time his fingers went deeper.

Felicity's breathing quickened and she pressed a deeper kiss against his lips as she felt herself clenching against his fingers, a pressure building up inside of her.

"Almost," Felicity begged against his lips, "Please, Tommy."

Instead of quickening like she wanted, though, he pulled out completely (ignoring her cry) and slid his fingers, still wet with her, upwards to run against her clit. Quick, concentrated circles that slid around and over and across with a deliberate pattern until it was too much and Felicity felt the beginnings of an orgasm.

"That's it," Tommy whispered at the top of her ear, sliding his fingers back into her and pumping her through her orgasm, "Cum for me just like that, Sunshine."

"Tommy," she called out, eyes squeezing shut as he pumped out the last of her orgasm, sliding his fingers out only once she'd settled down and relaxed.

They laid still for a moment, Tommy tracing a wet finger along the inside of her thigh as she gathered her thoughts.

"I missed you, too," She finally murmured, smiling up at him. She reached up and shoved lightly against his shoulder - forcing him to roll over onto his back. She smiled at him as she sat up to straddle him, grabbing onto his wrist and kissing his still wet fingers, "Let me show you."

Tommy smiled, hands resting on her hips, "I'm all yours."

She started by leaning forward, pressing kisses along his collarbone, her tongue and teeth making occasionally appearances against his skin. She made her way down, pausing briefly to you with his nipples, smiling against one when he squirmed beneath her. She sat up, sliding her fingers against his nipples as the made their way down.

She was well aware of how hard Tommy was beneath her - pressed against her as she sat atop him. She lifted up so there was room between them and gripped one hand around his length - sliding up and down him, pumping and working him.

It wasn't long until she had him groaning beneath her, his voice coming out in little breaths. (" _Sunshine. Felicity. Oh god._ ") Just when Felicity thought she had him at the very edge she stopped and, interrupting his protests, lifted herself up and impaled herself on him.

"Fuuuh," Tommy groaned out, eyes closing as his fingers gripped into her thighs tightly. He was out for a moment, getting used to the feeling of her around him, before he used the tight grip he had to help control her movements.

Up and down she rode him, occasionally throwing in a tight circle with her hips. All the while he gave little thrusts up and down below her, his movements in contrast to hers. She was nearing the edge when he slipped his hand between them, and pressed his thumb against her nub.

It only took a moment of rubbing before Felicity was tilting over the edge. She moaned out his name - low and deep - as her body tightened around him. The added pressure was enough to send Tommy toppling over the edge as well, his fingers  digging into her.

When they both calmed down enough, Tommy rolled Felicity off of himself, sliding out of her as he did so. He stroked a hand down the side of her face, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm dumb enough to leave you in the first place."

Felicity chuckled, "You should just never leave again. In fact, let's just never leave this bed. Ever."

"That would be bad for the reservation I set up for us at Table Salt," Oliver called from where he was leaning in the doorway. He was already dressed in a two piece. Felicity would have been more annoyed at how easily he’d snuck up on them if she hadn’t still felt slightly boneless.

"Table Salt is overrated anyways," Tommy said.

"But I love it," Felicity slid out of the bed and headed to the closet to slip on the red dress she'd chosen for the night, "So, we're going."

"Fine," Tommy gave in and stood up to get ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's plot coming up guys. I promise. 
> 
> But until then feel free to leave a review on the sexy fun times Tommy and Felicity shared!!! ;)


	4. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens ... (Not really. But next chapter it does ... I swear. For now enjoy the smut.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also would like to take a moment to thank EVERYONE for kudoing, commenting, and bookmarking. I've hit double digits on the latter two and 100 kudos!! You guys are amazing!!!! 
> 
> Feel free to keep the trend going. ;)

Felicity wasn't kidding when she said she loved Table Salt - it was the first place she and her boys had gone on a date together (the day after the pot brownie fiasco) and since then it had always been a special place for her. Which was why, when Oliver had announced his plans a couple of days ago, Felicity had been filled with excitement. She'd even managed to fit a spa day into her schedule the day before.

"So how did you two manage to keep entertained while I was gone?" Tommy asked, sliding a bite of his risotto onto his fork.

"Oh you know," Oliver began, (he'd already finished off his food), "This and that. I managed to book a couple of new clients. Gotta love fall semester - when all the new blood starts rolling in."

"Anyone worth noting?" Tommy asked. When Oliver shook his head, Tommy turned to Felicity, "And you?"

"Finished some security wall programs for some of my clients. But other than that I mostly lazed about in bed," Felicity answered.

"Oh," Tommy responded, hand settling on her knee under the table, a finger rubbing against it, "And what were you wearing in bed?"

Almost immediately, Felicity felt a blush spread across her cheeks. You'd think after so long of dating she'd be used to Tommy's flirting. But, unfortunately that was not the case.

"Sweats?" She started out, "You know, this isn't the most appropriate place for dirty talk Tommy. Save it for the bed," she froze for a moment and thought the wine must really be hitting her as she continued bulldozing on, "Not that I'm implying we should get in bed together. Or that I'm propositioning you for sex at all. Cause, I mean, we've already had sex earlier today - awesome sex. Not all together, obviously. First, Tommy was on a plane and then Oliver was working. So, we weren't _together_ together - not that I'm opposed to that. Which you both know. Cause we've all had sex together. Multiple times. Multiple places."

She probably would've continued on if it wasn't for Tommy squeezing the hand on her knee. He spoke to both of them, but looked over at Oliver, "How about we save Felicity some embarrassment and head home where we can all laze about in bed. Together," and then he turned to Felicity, "Without the sweats." Tommy's eyes had become almost fully black at this point, his eyes smoldering as he looked at the two of them.

"But dessert," Felicity half-protested. She normally wouldn't care but Table Salt had the best chocolate-swirl cheesecake she'd ever had.

"We'll get it to go," Tommy mentioned as he waved their waitress over, asking her to make the switch, both hands coming up to gesticulate as he spoke.

This left Oliver to attract Felicity's attention, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She was about to laugh and respond back with a tease as Tommy turned back to them when a large crash echoed throughout the restaurant. Before she know what happened entirely, Oliver had managed to yank her towards the ground, halfway under the cloth, and had a small handgun pulled out and aimed at the source of the disruption. Felicity had only ever seen him react like this once or twice before - fully alert for danger like he was still overseas and not back home, safe. He knelt tense in front of her for a moment, eyes flitting around for any danger and head on a swivel, before he was able to pinpoint the source of the noise - a waitress accidentally dropping a stack of dishes.

"Oliver," Felicity called out softly, her hand sliding up along his shoulder to try and anchor him back to present as she'd seen Tommy do before, "It's alright. Everyone's okay."

Oliver took a deep breath, turning to glance at Felicity over his shoulder,"Yeah. It's alright." He stood up and helped Felicity back into her chair before sitting in his own - shoulders still tensed up.

"Good to know those reflexes are still spot on," Tommy joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Oliver merely responded with a glare, turning me to Felicity, "I didn't hurt you when I pulled you down, did I?"

Felicity shook her head, "No. But next time maybe give a girl a little warning before you put her on her knees."

It took her all of a second and Tommy's gleaming face to realize the innuendo she'd just made, "Not that I'm suggesting I want to be on my knees in front of you, or anything. Not that I'm opposed, necessarily, but it's not like my top five fantasies or something. Maybe top 15? I don't know. Never really thought about it. Not that I'm objectifying you guys. I'm here for more than the sex. I'm also here for the -- cheesecake!" She cut her ramble off as the waitress came back over, holding a white to-go container in one hand and the check in the other.

Without looking at the actual bill, Oliver swapped the container for a wad of bills and the valet ticket. "Keep the change," Oliver groaned out, voice low, "We'll be leaving now. Have the valet bring the car around."

"Yes sir, have a good evening."

"Eager to get back much?" Felicity joked, but neither man responded to her quip.

Instead, Oliver took her hand, leading her to the Porsche, while Tommy came up behind her, hands on her hips. Tommy took the front seat, as he usually did, and Oliver slid in the passenger seat with Felicity. The rest of the car ride was spent with at least one hand up her skirt.

By the time they arrived home, Felicity was more than ready to take things up to their room and to their California King bed (she’d had one special ordered after the months of trying to fit onto either Tommy’s queen or her college-issue twin.) However, as per their usual, the boys had different plans.

They carried her out to the balcony of their room and set her down on the couch out there, Tommy picked up a pipe along the way.

"Packed this right before we left," Tommy said, flicking on the lighter and taking a drag from the pipe, "Smuggled some back in along with some buds."

He passed it to Oliver next, along with the lighter, "Pretty smooth. I say let's add it to the supply."

Tommy agreed as Oliver offered Felicity the pipe next, holding the lighter on. She inhaled and then gave a small cough as she exhaled, "It's a bit stronger than the usual stuff."

Tommy, smiled leaning forward to wipe a kiss across her shoulder, "The better to take the edge off."

"And the better to take your clothes off," Oliver joked, setting the pipe down before proceeding to slide the zipper of her dress down her back.

As he was doing so, Felicity let the top of the dress fall around her, pooling up around her waist where the material cinched inwards, and leaving her with only the lacy bra as coverage. Oliver leaned forward and slid his hands against her skin, beneath the material and causing her to arch against Tommy, who was pressed against her back.

Two sets of lips pressed against her, Oliver's against her lips and Tommy's along the curve of her neck. She brought one of her hands up, pressing along Oliver's chest beneath his shirt, fingers skimming across the scattered scar tissue that peppered his skin. She pressed the pads of her fingertips along the ridges of the top of his ribs only to change direction and drag her colored nails down as she felt Tommy reach under her skirt and press his fingers into the inside of her thigh.

One of them, Felicity wasn't sure which, unsnapped her bra and let it slide down her front, pooling in her lap alongside her dress. Arching back towards Tommy, she pressed her now exposed breasts against Oliver, who let out a groan at the feeling of her chest rubbing against his.

If Felicity was being honest with herself, she knew that she would be happy to just make out with her boys for a few hours. Feeling nothing but their hands and lips swiping across her skin. Here in this moment, she was in her happy place - safe and loved.

In front of her, Oliver was riding up a little higher, pushing against her so that she was forced to press against Tommy, who let out a low curse at the feeling.

When Oliver stood up in front of her, Felicity fumbled to release his belt and, after a moment of utter klutziness, she felt Tommy reach around and undo it for her, his fingers ever sure and confident as he released the buckle and slid the zipper down.

Sliding his jeans and briefs down in one go, Felicity smiled up at him as his erection sprang free. Reaching up with a hand she caressed up his length, rubbing a thumb along the tip. She enjoyed the way he let out a low groan as she slid her thumb back down, the nail scraping against the vein.

Behind her, Tommy was able to get his pants undone enough to slide his own erection free from its constraints. Rubbing up and down it a few times before sliding both hands along Felicity's waist, "Straddle me, Sunshine," he whispered against her skin as his mouth trailed a line of kisses along her shoulder.

Looking over her shoulder, Felicity smiled at the look of untempered need on Tommy's face. She lifted herself up before resettling with her knees on either side of Tommy, his erection sliding against her lower lips in a way that made Felicity hiss with pleasure.

Oliver's hands in her hair, fingertips pressing tight against her scalp, brought her attention back to the man in front of her. Although, her hand hadn't stopped sliding up and down his dick - the act was something she'd done so often, her arm could perform it without her brain being actively involved.

"Stop teasing," Oliver groaned out at her - his voice a deep growl that had Felicity positively quivering.

"You don't like what I'm doing?" Felicity asked, increasing the strength of her grip as she made her way back up to the tip before going back down, her pace quickening for a moment before slowing back down - knowing how much it absolutely drove Oliver wild when she teased him like that.

"You know very well how much I like it," Oliver said, "But you also know how much I like my cock in your mouth. And if that doesn't happen soon I might just bend you over this couch."

"Mmmm, dirty talk," Tommy said as he used his hand to slide his dick to press against her entrance, "My favorite type of foreplay."

"Enough foreplay," Oliver said as he thrust his hips forward slightly, the tip of his dick surging forward in Felicity's hand to press against the edge of her mouth. He could practically feel the heat coming off her breath and damn if it didn't make him that much harder.

"So impatient," Felicity rolled her eyes but leaned forward just enough to finally take him in her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as her tongue pressed against his tip.

Beneath her, she could feel Tommy thrust into her, and she pressed herself down, grinding against Tommy to add more friction even as she bobbed her head back and forth. She tried to control both her thrusts to be in sync, but that went out the window as Oliver's hand tightened down on her head and forced her to go faster, taking him in a little deeper each time. For a few minutes, there was no noise other than their groans (mostly Oliver) and moans (Tommy when Felicity began rolling her hips to allow him in deeper).

Oliver was the first to come, as Felicity had used one hand to anchor against his ass and the other to fondle his ball sack. He let out an animalistic growl as he came, back arching and neck tightening. After pulling out of her mouth, he dropped down to his knees in front of her and immediately began making out with her, tongue darting in and around her mouth while one hand slid between Felicity and Tommy's body to play with her clit.

"Fu-uuck," Tommy let out a broken curse as Felicity clenched around him, her body beginning to tip over that cliff. Opening his eyes, he was able to catch Oliver's eyes over Felicity's shoulders - the dark blues pulling him in and not letting go. Tommy had always been a bit of a voyeur and watching Oliver get Felicity off was definitely a vision he could cum to.

So, of course, he did. As his orgasm hit, bursting through him and causing his thrusts to become jerky, he felt Felicity reach her own release. Once they'd both ridden out the waves, they slumped down - Tommy against the edge of the couch and Felicity against Oliver, who was running a hand up and down her back.

"Too long," she complained, nuzzling into Oliver's neck.

Tommy say up and trailed light kisses along her shoulder, "I know," he whispered, "Which is why we have to spend all night making up for any time away."

"Which is why we should move this party inside," Oliver said, standing up in one solid, fluid movement. He took a hold of Felicity and lifted her off of Tommy, keeping ahold of her with one arm as she made sure of her stability. Offering his free hand down to Tommy, Oliver gave them a cocky smile, "We'll need a full sized bed for what I have planned for us next."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Daydreaming Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last filler chapter before we get into the real plot!!! (also - the last all fluffy chapter. whoops.) We're also about 1/3 of the way done!!

The next day found them wrapped around one another, legs intertwined. Tommy was in the middle, one leg and arm tossed over Felicity like she was a body pillow, while Oliver had a solid arm laid across his upper chest, his fist resting beneath Felicity's breast.

By the time Tommy awoke, Oliver was already awake (and probably had been for hours - he barely slept at night, preferring to just lay and watch over Tommy and Felicity), and Felicity was curled up against him - still tuckered out from last nights shenanigans.

Rolling back slightly, Tommy made eye contact with Oliver, "Good morning."

"I think you mean afternoon," Oliver corrected, "It's almost 3. You're both being lazy bums."

"Mmm," Tommy agreed, "But you still love us for it."

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go make some breakfast. Try and nudge her awake?"

Tommy nodded, "Breakfast in bed?"

Oliver sighed, he personally disliked eating in bed because of the inevitable mess one of them was bound to create; however, that hardly ever curbed Tommy or Felicity's enthusiasm for eating in bed. To be honest, Oliver was convinced that if they could, the two of them would do everything from the comfort of their covers.

"Sure, sure," Oliver acquiesced, leaning forward to slide a kiss against the corner of Tommy's mouth before getting out of bed and making his way to the door, "Just make sure Felicity's up by the time I get back."

It had taken some coaxing, but Tommy was finally able to convince Felicity to join the land of the living.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Tommy said, leaning over her, "Oliver's making breakfast."

"In bed?" Felicity asked while she turned over to her side to cuddle into Tommy. She could already smell the faint traces of coffee rising up from the kitchen.

"I managed to convince him," Tommy said, sliding one hand down her side, from the dip of her waist and down passed the curve of her hip and across her thigh, "You'll find I can be quite convincing if the situation calls for it."

"Is that what you're trying to do here?" Felicity asked.

Tommy just hummed noncommittally and slid the hand along her inner thing, ghosting his knuckles over her naked lower lips. She hadn't bothered putting any clothes on once they finally tired each other out and went to bed. Tommy found that waking up next to his significant others completely naked, skin pressed to skin, was one of his favorite things in the world.

"Not sure it'd take much convincing," Tommy said, flipping his hand so that the tips of his fingers slid against the inside of her lips, going quickly upwards to press against her clit, "You're already halfway there."

"Mmmm," Felicity moaned, eyes half closed as her sleepiness and arousal came together to suspend her in a warm trance.

"In fact I bet I could just," he paused for a moment before traveling back down and sliding a single finger into her, "Slide right into you. You like that?" He asked, pumping the single finger in and out of her.

He added another finger as she moaned and arched her bottom half towards him, "Talk to me, Sunshine. Use your words. Does this feel good?"

He crooked the fingers inside of her and she hissed out a yes, "Please Tommy," She begged breathlessly, "Just like that ... Oh god ... Yes, please. Tommy, please please please don't stop."

"Never," Tommy said as he used the heel of his palm to ground against her clit at the same time that he pressed his lips against her neck, teeth scraping against the skin there.

Together, the combined stimulations were enough to send Felicity toppling over the edge and she came with a broken nonsensical cry.

When she finally opened her eyes, it was to the sight of Tommy licking his lips, a catlike grin spread across them.

"Mmm, I could eat you for breakfast every morning," Tommy lamented.

"Does that mean more blueberry pancakes for us then?" Oliver asked from the doorway, where he was standing with a tray in his hands, three cups and a pile of pancakes stacked on it.

"Yes," Felicity answered, the smell of food waking her up completely.

"No," Tommy disagreed, sitting up and pulling Felicity into his side, "You're just the appetizer and Oliver's the dessert."

"Is that a promise?" Oliver asked, stepping towards the bed and handing Tommy the tray so he could slide in beside him.

"You should know that I never make sexual promises I can't keep," Tommy said as he used the fork to pick up a bit of pancake.

"That's the truth," Felicity agreed, reaching over to snag her coffee cup.

Oliver rolled his eyes before grabbing a bite of his own. They sat in mostly silence as they ate, each contributing only a sentence now and then. They were all just content to sit in the comfortable early morning silence.

After they were done eating, they laid back down - Felicity against Oliver's chest while Tommy had his head in her lap.

"We should just stay here forever," Felicity whispered.

"That wouldn't help with any of our problems," Oliver said, tracing a hand down her arm, "The triad would be sure to find us here."

"I didn't mean _here_ here," Felicity clarified, "I meant here ... like this - together. It doesn't have to be in this house or Starling or even America. We can go somewhere remote. One of Tommy's villages he's always talking about or ... Oooooh, doesn't your family have a house in Corto Maltese? Thea sent us all those lovely pictures."

"It would be nice," Tommy added, looking up Felicity's body to see Oliver, "We could travel ... Figure out what our next great adventure's gonna be."

"Get a little cottage somewhere. One bedroom, one bath with a little kitchenette," Felicity said. 

"There'd be no wifi anyplace so remote," Oliver pointed out. 

"Ooooh," Felicity grimaced, "We'd have to have wifi ... It's a necessity."

"No clothes," Tommy said, "Rule number one."

"That's probably not sanitary, Tommy."

Tommy just shrugged and turned more towards Felicity, his lips brushing against her thigh, "Don't care. I like you naked. You should stay like this all the time."

"I agree," Oliver said, running a hand down her side. 

Felicity just rolled her eyes, "You're both big dummies."

"But if you're dressed, I can't do this," Tommy shifter his head so it was at the apex of her thighs, parting her legs enough to be able to flip down and slid his tongue against her clit. 

"This is pretty fun," Oliver pointed out, pressing a hand against her bare breast, kneading the soft flesh. 

"Mmmm," Felicity moaned under their attention. 

"I think she agrees," Oliver said. 

"I think she'll need a little more convincing," Felicity countered as she arched up into them. 

"I think I can handle that," Tommy sent her a smirk before turning back to continue his convincing. 

-*-

If there was one thing Felicity hated, it was the way her stomach always felt when she had to watch Tommy and Oliver leave to make a deal. Like someone had suckerpunched her in the stomach, she always had to press down the waves of nausea while she watched them prepare everything. 

Breakfast had been fantastic - waking up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and fresh brewed coffee courtesy of Oliver. They'd existed in a sort of bubble that had cut them off of the real world and the real world problems. But now, that bubble had seemed to pop as Felicity watched Oliver debrief his team. 

"Don't worry, Sunshine," Tommy reassured her, sliding a hand across her hip, "Everything's gonna be fine. We're going in there fully covered. It's just your average deal."

Felicity shot him a dirty look at his patronizing tone, "If it's so run of the mill, why is Oliver so packed ... packing so much heat. Why is Oliver packing so much heat?" 

"Better safe than sorry," Oliver said as he slid a handgun into his ankle holster, "This is all just insurance, I promise." 

Oliver turned towards the other people gathered in the kitchen - people he'd met while enlisted who'd chosen to follow him into the private sector afterwards. 

John Diggle and Roy Harper were some of the best marksmen Oliver had come across - able even to give him a run for his money. They were also some of the most loyal people Oliver had ever met, both practically family (and Roy would be family once he and Thea actually settled down.) They would both be working sniper and overwatch on the mission - settled on the roof of two nearby buildings. 

Beside them stood Sara Lance and her girlfriend Nyssa - who was the daughter of one of Oliver's C.O.'s. Tommy and Oliver had known Sara almost all of their lives and had enlisted her help when they needed someone to help teach Felicity self defense. Since meeting and hitting it off, Sara had been Felicity's go-to bodyguard as well when needed. 

Together, Sara and Nyssa ran a popular gym in town that catered to everyone from yoga loving housewives to boxing enthusiasts. Nyssa would be remaining undercover in the lobby of the hotel - as close to the meeting as possible to help provide extra arms as needed while Sara was staying behind with Felicity - both to keep her entertained as well as safe. 

Rounding off the group were three of Felicity's favorite people in the world - Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlin Snow. They'd all met in college and had instantly taken a liking to one another, bonding over campy sci-fi movies as well as tortuous course loads. 

Nowadays, they worked full time at STAR Labs, a facility designed to create and test cutting edge technology and pharmaceuticals. Normally they stayed out of any physical aspects of the job, instead they used the science at their disposal to help Oliver and Tommy test new product while in return the Queen and Merlyn families donated a heavy check each year to the facility. And together, under Felicity, they kept track of any money and money laundering that was needed for Oliver and Tommy's business. 

When dealing with any group field work, like today, they would stay in an unmarked vehicle off to the side, using technology to keep an ear out on any conversation as well as waiting to provide a quick getaway vehicle if necessary - Barry was one of the fastest drivers Felicity knew, and the numerous amount of police tickets he accrued arrested to that fact. 

Felicity knew her boys couldn't be in better hands than with these people - they'd been through thick and thin together and always managed to come out on top before. But still, that pit of worry was sinking into her stomach. Like the calm before the storm, Felicity felt like the worst was yet to come. 

But Oliver, like always, was able to pick up on her worry so he quickly told the others to wait for him outside before turning to his partners, "Hey, don't worry about this Felicity. We will always come back to you - I promise. If it looks like the deal's gonna go south, we'll just agree to whatever they say and then run."

"It's not like you to run from a fight," Felicity whispered, leaning her head against Tommy's chest as she looked up at him. 

"It is when I've got something more important than pride on the line."

"You guys are so depressingly serious all the time," Tommy admonished, reaching forward and hooking a finger into one of Oliver's belt loops he said, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see us?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at Tommy's playfulness, "I'm always happy to see you."

"Look, you here that, Felicity? He's always happy to see us." Tommy pushed Felicity towards Oliver, "Now kiss and make up."

"We weren't arguing," Felicity told him at the same time Oliver said, "You just want to watch us kiss."

Tommy just shrugged and smiled his playful grin, "Can you blame me?"

Oliver rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Felicity anyways, hands coming up to press against either side of her face. Felicity always said Oliver gave amazing kisses, but Oliver knew that was only because he had such an amazing partner - it took two to tango, as the saying went. 

Kissing had always been Oliver's favorite part of being in a relationship. More so than hugging, or cuddling, or even sex. You could do any of those things with any number of people - and he had. But kissing someone like this was something Oliver had done with very few people. 

Kissing Felicity was like feeling the sunrise on your skin - a warmth slowly spreading over you as a comforting hug. It was crawling into bed after a long, trying day. The warmth spread throughout his body, starting at his lips pressed against hers, that just made Oliver want to fold himself into Felicity and forget about the world.

_ And it's always over way too soon _ , Oliver thought to himself as Felicity broke the kiss. 

"Too hot," Tommy murmured from beside them and was about to continue before Oliver reached over with one hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tommy's kisses were a roaring fire stoked from years of practice. It seared across Oliver's lips and burned through his veins. Whenever Oliver kissed Tommy, he always felt that he could too easily be consumed by it - by him and his fire. 

This kiss was also over way too soon. Honestly, if Oliver could have anything in the world it would be to kiss Tommy and Felicity all day long.

"Hot damn," Felicity shook her head and ignored Oliver's eye roll. She gave a sigh, "Now I  _ really _ don't want to let you guys leave." 

"No more than we want to, I assure you," Tommy said, placing a kiss against her temple, "But you just have to remember that we'll do everything we can to get back to you."

Felicity nodded, "I know. Still hard."

"Hey guys," Sara came back around the corner, "Everyone's loaded up in the cars - just waiting on you. And you'd better leave soon or else you'll be late."

Reluctantly, the three dragged themselves away from one another. 

"We will see you soon," Oliver promised, running his hand on her shoulder. He turned towards Sara, "Keep her safe."

"Always," Sara nodded, "Good luck out there, both of you."

They nodded and then, with one look back at Felicity, they walked out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for everyone responding to the chapters!! It really means a lot. I try to reply back to all the comments, so if I missed you I'm sorry and I really am thankful for the comment!!! :) 
> 
> (Also, title of this chapter is a play on a line from a song called Wild Ones - 'curious fools' - by Bahari. Check it out, it's amazing!! Which reminds me, I'm thinking of making a playlist for this story. Anyone interested? I'd probably make a post on tumblr and connect it to either Youtube or 8tracks, which ever ends up easiest.)


	6. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also could've been called: Calm Before The Storm. 
> 
> So ... yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting into the plot and meat of the story. :) From here on everything gets a little ... yikes for our protagonists. 
> 
> Also - from this point on the story is still holding its rating. Only, its less sex and more violence. Enjoy.
> 
> ((And also, thanks, as always, for all the awesome comments and kudos! You guys are amazing!!))

Tommy was never sure what to expect when walking into deals. Most were easy and calm - the clients knew that they would be treated fairly so long as they returned the favor. You'd occasionally have people who wanted to renege on deals, or just plain cheat them out; but, those were far and few between and easily dealt with. Usually. 

This was not a usual case. Not even close. 

They were led by a man through the lobby of the hotel and into a private room guarded by two more men. The room was tastefully done in warm woods and varying shades of brown, the only splash of colors were two generic hotel artworks and a dark blue couch. 

On the couch sat two men, the first man was larger than Oliver but smaller than Diggle, though he probably had several inches on both men. He sat poker straight and stared at him with his one good eye - the other was covered with a generic black eye patch. The man looked like he could be in a business meeting with either of their fathers. 

"My name is Slade Wilson," The man spoke, his voice surprisingly Australian, "This is my associate, Sebastian Blood. We help the triad with their American ... relations."

Sebastian Blood stood as a strange juxtaposition to his counterpart - lanky and undefined in every respect - obviously better with his mouth than fists. Everything about him practically screamed "lawyer" to Tommy. From his polished shoes to his silver watch, the man was dressed in a way to set him one bar above his peers. 

Tommy almost wanted to punch him on principle. 

"We are very interested in going into business with you boys. Despite any ... preconceived notions we may have had, you two have done exceedingly well in this business." 

Beside him, Oliver scoffed and Tommy felt the need to mimic him. In other words, they'd expected the two silver spoon fed boys to completely fail in their endeavors and when they had done the exact opposite, the triad had recognized them for the threat they actually were. 

"Our employer," Slade picked back up, "Would like to combine our two businesses in order to create more profit for both of us. We would provide you supplies and manpower and you would in turn teach our scientists and dealers how you are able to create and keep clients as you do."

"Sort of like a joint venture ... no pun intended," Tommy chuckled. 

"Yes, a bit like that," Sebastian agreed, "Trust me when I say that this arrangement is the best one you could possibly get." 

"Is that so?" Oliver asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Yes, it is so," Sebastian said, "We are talking about a three year agreement where you share your botany and networking expertise with us while we will grow and build your business to thirty times what it is today. And for this all my boss is requiring is a simple 30% fee." 

"And after three years?" 

"We'll renegotiate."

Tommy nodded, "Alright, that sounds ... fair. If you'd give us a moment, though, we'd like to discuss this between the two of us."

"Of course," Sebastian stood and gestures towards the back balcony, "You can stand right out there."

"Thanks," Tommy nodded, before following Oliver outside. 

Oliver stood still for a moment, looking over the view of the city. He could see the dark van where Barry and the others were keeping surveillance as well as the building where he knew Digg and Roy were camped out with long range rifles. 

"So?" Tommy asked. 

Oliver shook his head, "No deal."

Tommy nodded, "Are we sure. Maybe it'll be easier just to go along."

Oliver shook his head, "We don't want to get mixed up with these people. At this point our only two options are retreat or fight - and I'm not willing to fight the Chinese mob with you and Felicity as potential collateral. And, like you're always saying - there are other ways to make money. We don't need all this."

Tommy nodded and sighed, "Alright." 

Oliver nodded before looking over to where Roy and John were hiding out and shaking his head at them to let them know their response. 

"Let's go tell them the news," Tommy said, taking a deep breath before leading the way back to the couch they'd been previously occupying. 

"Well?" Sebastian asked, eagerly. 

"Gentlemen," Tommy began, "As ... appealing as your offer is, we've been wanting to get out of this business for a while now. We're willing to sell you the business as is now before going our separate ways."

"That's ... unfortunate," Slade said. 

"That's our deal," Oliver said. 

"Except it's not," Slade returned, "We came here to make you a deal ... not to negotiate and debate. You and yours have two options, kid, - agree to the original terms or be on the bad end of one of the videos."

Tommy bit his lip before replying, "Alright, alright, how about this - we talk this over and give you guys a call back. You have to understand it's more than just us, we have suppliers and distributors and a client base who are all very independent thinkers. They make not be open to a change in ... management."

"24," Sebastian said, "You have 24 hours to contact everyone and report back to us."

"Sounds fair enough," Tommy said, "We'll call you guys this time tomorrow."

Sebastian nodded and gestures for one of the guards to lead them out the door, "And boys, I trust I don't have to elaborate on what will happen if you try to run, right?"

“No, we got that idea pretty clearly.”

Sebastian nodded as the guard reached to shut the door behind them, “We’ll be hearing from you, then.”

They walked in silence until they got to outside of the building and into the car. 

“So, we run?” Tommy asked. 

Oliver sighed, “Yes. Let’s go tell everyone the news.”

-*-

It was an unspoken rule that Felicity made the best coffee in the house, whenever she could be talked into  _ actually _ making it. And, Felicity liked to think that the cup she’d made earlier that day was the best cup she'd ever made - or, at least, put in the Keurig.

The morning had started with Felicity waking up to see her boys lying intertwined with one another, both still fast asleep. Felicity could count on one hand the number of times she’d woken up before her boys. Usually, she was the last one up - only roused by the promise of good food and hot coffee. So, when she found herself up earlier than usual, she’d taken the opportunity to study them. 

They'd passed out with Tommy in the middle, wearing only his shirt and one black sock. Currently, he was sprawled alongside Oliver, arms splayed across his chest with one leg tucked between Oliver’s. His back was to Felicity and she'd woken up curled against it. She had gotten the chance to play big spoon last night - another rare occurrence. 

Silently, she slid her finger along Tommy’s cheek, smiling as she watched his peaceful face. It was a far cry from the stress that had anchored down his face the day before, after he and Oliver had gotten back from their little negotiation. Both he and Oliver had been in a full-on brood fest for hours - silently drinking down a bottle of vodka and staring into space; and it had taken Felicity nearly smacking them both upside the head for them to  _ finally _ snap out of it. 

That’s when they’d explained everything to her - what had happened and the plan they’d put into place. They’d already made arrangements for a safe house that they could hide out at for a few weeks before moving on to somewhere more permanent. They all already had fake IDs and several offshore bank accounts they would have access when and if they needed it - contingencies they’d put into place years ago. All that was left was for Felicity to put in a leave of absence at work and to send emails to their families telling them they’d decided to experience an impromptu tour of the world. 

Which, Felicity intended on doing just as soon as she could stir up the energy to get out of bed. Only that was something that was  _ really _ difficult to do when you shared said bed with two very, very, very attractive men. 

“You’re thinking out loud again,” Oliver mumbled, voice muffled as he turned his head into the pillow. 

“Sorry,” Felicity apologized, reaching her hand out to stroke Oliver’s cheek. 

Oliver let out a hum as he turned in towards her palm, “It’s fine. What are you doing up this early?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Too worried.”

Oliver sighed, finally leaning up to look at her, “Don’t be. It’ll all work out in the end - I promise.”

“You never make promises you can’t keep.”

“I can keep this one,” Oliver said, voice so sturdy and sure that Felicity felt she had no choice but to believe him.

Felicity nodded and was about to reply when she felt Tommy start to stir beside her. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched him smile up sleepily at them as he stretched between them. 

“I think I could get used to this - now I know why you always hog the middle to yourself.”   
Felicity chuckled, “You figured me out.”

“Imma genius,” Tommy said, voice slurring with sleep. 

“It's time to get up, genius,” Felicity said, “We’ve got a very important day today.”

In response, Tommy groaned and buried his face further into the pillow. Felicity just chuckled before sliding out of the bed, “I'll go get us coffee,” she whispered. 

“Mmmmm.”

Felicity laughed again as she padded out of the room, “That's the Tommy I know.” 

After making her best cup of coffee ever, they'd quickly gotten down to business and began sending out emails and finalizing their travel plans. As far as anyone knew, they were planning on jetting around the country for a few months. In reality, they'd be traveling much more discretely and under false names. All that was left was for Felicity to run to her office and collect the fake passports and IDs she kept hidden there. 

“Diggle is pulling the car around to pick you up. We’re sending him with you to keep you safe,” Oliver had said once they'd made their way to the kitchen. His tone allowed for no argument and Felicity didn't want to give him one.

“Try not to take all day, though,” Tommy said, “The quicker we can hit the road, the more space we can put between us and the Triad.”

Felicity nodded, “I'm gonna go ahead and head out then,” she leaned over and gave Tommy and Oliver both kisses, “I love you both.”

“Love you too,” Oliver said, smiling over at her.

“Forever and always, Sunshine,” Tommy said, leaning over to press another kiss against her temple.

Outside there was a brief car honk, “That's John. Stay safe.”

Felicity just picked up her purse before heading towards the door, “I’ll see you when I get home,” she called over her shoulder as she headed out the door, pausing for a moment at the entryway to say, “Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone.” 

The first leg of the trip - going to her office at Palmer Industries - had gone off without a hitch. Diggle had been waiting in the car when she'd gotten outside and they'd quickly made her way to the office where she retrieved all the paperwork she'd hidden away there. 

“Got everything?” Diggle asked her as she slid back in the car, dark briefcase sliding onto the floorboard. 

Felicity nodded, “Even managed to avoid Ray. Not that I'm trying to avoid him - it's just, he talks more than I do. If he tried to start a conversation with me it would probably last a few hours and we’d never get out of here.”

Diggle nodded, eyes flashing to the rear view mirror, “That's good. You know how antsy those two get when you aren't around.”

Felicity chuckled, “Them? Antsy? Never!”

She laughed once more, but choked it off when she saw his eyes tighten and hands squeeze on the steering wheel, “What is it?”

“We’re being followed,” His voice was strained as he answered, “Get Oliver on the phone and stay low.”

Felicity nodded and pulled out her phone, but before she could complete the number, another vehicle crashed into the driver’s side of their car.

“Fuck!” Diggle yelled as they were t-boned. The other car pushing them all the way onto the shoulder of the road. 

It took Felicity a moment to collect her bearings and by the time she did so, they were already being surrounded. One person was reaching in the window and pulling her out of it while another was smashing in the driver's side window. 

“John!” Felicity screamed, trying to struggle only to feel her head collide with the door frame. 

The last thing she saw of John was someone bashing him in the temple with the butt of a gun.

“Let me go!” She tried to get out of their arms, screaming as loudly as she could. 

Voices called out around her and Felicity felt her stomach drop when she realized they were speaking Chinese.  _ Triad _ . 

The shock of the Triad grabbing her was enough to still her motions long enough for them to get a bag over her head. She tried to keep struggling but was forced to stop when someone pressed a taser against her ribs, shocking her into unconsciousness. 

  
  



	7. A Change in Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tommy find out Felicity's gone missing.

 

Outside the house, Oliver took another drag from a joint before checking his watch once more, "She's twenty minutes late."

"She'll be here soon," Tommy tried to reassure him, "You know her. She probably just got caught up with some coding thing at the office. You remember that one time she accidentally stayed until two in the morning cause she hadn't realized how much time had passed." 

"Yeah," Oliver nodded, "We snuck into her building and surprised her with Dim Sum. It was the first time she said she loved us. Remember?"

And of course, Tommy remembered that. He remembers everything about that night - from how balmy the night air had been outside to the cute purple peek-a-boob dress Felicity had been wearing to the dumb love struck face Oliver had pulled when Felicity had let out those three words. 

"And she still does," Tommy said, squeezing a hand around his bicep, "For some strange reason she still does. So, she'll come back here, to us, and together we'll leave this shit behind and explore the world."

"Hey, you guys have a message coming through. I think it's Triad," Barry called out from inside the house, cutting off the conversation. 

Both stood up from the front step and walked into the house, positioning the computer so all it would be able to see was the plain wall and not the commotion going on in the house. 

Nodding to one another, Oliver pressed the green "Answer" button, pulling up the video feed. 

They expected to see one or more of the men from the conference room; however, instead they were greeted by the sight of Felicity strapped to a chair, a long blade resting against her neck and being surrounded by men in Orange and Black masks. 

"Good even Mister Queen, Mister Merlyn," A voice greeted them as a second grey box popped up with the anonymous icon. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Oliver jumped in, bracing his hands against the table on either side of the laptop, eyes trained in Felicity. 

She didn't have any signs of physical damage - other than some blood at the corner of her lip and her hair falling out of her ponytail. She still wore the same dress she'd left in this morning, only now she was without her heels and glasses. 

She was watching the camera with her eyes, head frozen against the threat of the blade, "Oliver, Tommy."

"Hey girl," Tommy pushed in beside Oliver, "Don't you worry, alright? We are going to get you out of there. I promise."

"I will kill you if you hurt her," Oliver threatened with a growl.

"Oh hush now, boy," the voice countered, "I think I'm holding all the cards at the moment. Well, at least, the only card that matters."

"What do you want?" Tommy asked. 

"What I've wanted since the beginning of this mess - your cooperation. You're the ones who made me have to go to such ... violent means."

"We're ... sorry about that," Tommy tried to be diplomatic about it, hoping Oliver wouldn't burst in with words to the contrary. 

Just then, the anonymous icon turned solid black for a moment before revealing a white haired woman sitting at an overly large chair. 

"No, you're not sorry," she countered, "You see, I've been in this business for quite a while ... since you were still sucking on your mother's tits, and I've learned that people are never sorry about things like this. You thought you could out smart me. But you didn't ... and you can't. You think I don't know how you were planning on fleeing? Well, I do. And don't bother apologizing because you're not sorry about that either."

Together, Tommy and Oliver stood in silence watching now as the woman they knew to be China White - head of The Triad there in Starling, leaned forward and smiled at them through the camera. 

"Alright, so we're not sorry," Tommy shrugged, eyes darting down to where he could still see Felicity chained into the chair, "But we are willing to work with you now - anything you want just, please, don't hurt her. Felicity's innocent in all of this."

"Oh she's far from innocent in all this," China White sneered, "She became involved when she decided it'd be a good idea to spread her legs for the both of you. But, that's neither here nor there. She's definitely involved now - how long she remains so depends on the two of you."

"Stop playing games and just tell us what the fuck you want," Oliver spit out, irritated. He hadn't taken his eyes off Felicity the entire time. 

"I want you two to realize I'm in charge here," She responded. On the other screen, as if reflecting her words, one of the men tightened a hand around Felicity's ponytail and yanked it back, exposing her neck to the blade even more. 

"We do, we do," Tommy reassured her. 

"You do," China said, "But I'm not so sure about your friend there. I'm gonna need some reassurance from his end of things. Well, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver's fists tightened as he took in Felicity's frightened face. He knew he'd eventually kill everyone involved in her kidnapping - it was inevitable; but, for now, he would have to go along with their game. 

"I understand," He finally ground out. 

"I'm delighted you two have decided to see things my way," China smiled, "However, if that reflects a change in attitude you are going to have to prove it."

"How?"

"Take out your gun," China ordered, her chin resting on her hand. 

"What?" Tommy asked, watching as Oliver followed the instructions. 

"Now, put in your mouth."

"What?" Oliver called out in disbelief. 

On the screen, the camera zoomed in on Felicity's hand, where one of the men had stuck her finger into a set of pliers. 

"Put it in your mouth or she starts losing fingers."

Oliver stared her down for a moment before lifting the gun and setting the barrel just inside his lips, the metallic taste burning against his tongue. 

"Put your finger on the trigger."

Beside him, Tommy began freaking out, reaching up to try and take the gun away, but Oliver just pushed him away. He stared down at the screen, finger resting tense against the trigger. 

After a tense moment, China leaned back in her seat and smirked, "You can put the gun down, now,” China continued, a satisfied smirk on her face, "Now that we all understand how this is going to go, we can continue on with business. We will have to renegotiate percentages, of course, but before any of that we will require a ... forgiveness fee."

"Forgiveness fee?" Tommy repeated. 

"Yes, it will buy our forgiveness for all of this .... mess you boys have created."

"And how much will your," Oliver paused and then practically spit out the word, " _ Forgiveness _ cost us?" 

"$500,000," She answered, "In supply."

"We don't have that kind of supply just laying around."

"Well I guess you'll have to earn my forgiveness some other way," at this point one of the men on the split side of the screen grabbed ahold of Felicity's hand and set the blade of the machete against her wrist, "I suppose your girl's hand will have to suffice."

"No, no, no, no," Tommy leaned forward towards the webcam, "We'll deliver. Just tell us when and where."

"That's more like it. You'll deliver the goods tonight at 8 pm at the West Side Docks. There's a small warehouse located at Pier 4. We'll be waiting for you there."

And before either side could respond, she'd cut off the connection and the screen turned black. 

They stood in silence for a moment before Oliver let out a roar of expletives. He slammed his fists on the nearby table, sliding them across and knocking over the pile of flies. 

"They took her," Tommy whispered, cold fear spreading through his body, "They'll kill her."

"I'll kill them first," Oliver said, "I'll find where they are and rip their fucking hearts out."

Tommy's mouth twisted in a grimace, "How are we going to find them -- or her? And for that matter where's Digg?”

“Hospital checked him in as a John Doe a little while ago,” Cisco answered, “Mild concussion and some bruising but that's it. He’s still unconscious but should be up in a bit.”

Oliver nodded, grateful their long time friend was still alive. He turned to where the others sat, "Is there anyway we can backtrack to the other end of their call?"

Cisco shook his head, "Not without Felicity. None of us are fast enough -- it'd have to be done while they were on the line. I was only to check the hospital records because of the back door Felicity left.”

"But we can start activating searches for Felicity in case they bring her out in traffic. She's only been gone a few hours - they can't have taken her far," Caitlin provided, standing up to move past them to the computer setup. She set a hand on Tommy's arm, "We'll find her."

Tommy nodded before turning to the rest of them, "While Cait's doing that, the rest of you need to go around and try to collect and clear out as much of the supply as you can before we go tonight." 

"And what do you two plan on doing?" Barry asked. 

"We've got to talk with our favorite federal agent."

-*-

They'd met DEA agent Quentin Lance years back, when they were just beginning their business ventures. He was the father of one of their friends and clients - Sara Lance. She'd been buying from them since college and had had a brief fling with Oliver that ended when she met her current girlfriend, Nyssa. 

Her father, Quentin, had been introduced to them when his wife had been diagnosed with cancer. Up to that point, he'd been drowning himself in bottles. Sara had put them in contact, hoping they'd been able to give him something that wouldn't affect him as strongly. They had. 

Since then, they'd had a mutual beneficial partnership. They provided Quentin with a supply of weed and he kept them tipped off to any happenings. 

Of course, that mutual beneficial partnership didn't particularly lend itself to any mutual respect, as was seen in the curt greeting they received from the man. 

"I thought I said I wanted to limit any sort of face-to-face interactions."

"Always nice to see you too, Lance," Tommy greeted the man as he settled into the backseat of the car, "How's the latest stash?" 

"It keeps the edge off," Lance grunted, "Now, what do you two want, you're cutting into my lunch hour."

"Information on the Triad," Oliver answered, hands tense as ever on the steering wheel. 

"You want information? Don't get involved with them. That's all the information you need." 

"We're already involved. They took Felicity as leverage."

"Well shit," Despite his misgivings about the two men, he'd managed to have a sweet spot for Felicity due to her friendship with his daughters, "How'd you manage to let that happen?"

Oliver gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles going white, "I assure you it wasn't on purpose. And we're going to get her back. But first we need any information you might have on the Triad."

"Fine. But it'll take me a day or so to get it all gathered. What I can tell you is they're a ruthless group - responsible for most of the cop murders in this part. Plus they have quite the number of people in their pocket. Their local leader goes by the alias of China White. Took up the mantle after the murder of her husband and two kids. She's ruthless. My suggestion is if there's a way for you two to flash your smiles and wallets to fix this problem that you do it and get out of town as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Tommy said, "You can send the info to our office. And we'll be sure to send you some new product as soon as possible. Let the girls know we said hi."

"Sure, sure," Quentin grumbled as he slid out of the car. 


	8. Blind Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kidnapping and drug trades ... a typical Wednesday night for our favorite threesome. 
> 
> Except, of course, this Wednesday night ends with some light trauma and not with any sexy antics. So, that's different.

When Felicity had first been taken all she had felt was the cold fear run through her. From the moment she felt the electric shock of the taser all the way until she'd been strapped down in the chair her fear had only crept higher and higher. She'd known beyond a shadow of a doubt that this had happened on the Triad's orders and all she could think about was that video they'd emailed Oliver earlier in the week. How he'd tried to keep her from seeing the true extent of violence the Triad could subject on people. 

Oh,  _ Oliver _ . He was going to be so devastated that she'd been taken. He'd always put her safety above the business - refusing to deal with anyone who'd wanted to use her as leverage before (when a man known only as The Count had wanted to involve Oliver and Tommy in his Vertigo business, he'd thought the best way to come out on top was with a dirty syringe pressed to Felicity's throat. He'd been sorely mistaken.) Felicity just knew that Oliver would be taking this personally and would probably go into his broody ' _ grr _ ' mode he was so fond of whenever something happened to her or Tommy. 

And Felicity didn't even want to think about what Tommy - Tommy who wore his heart on his sleeve and felt all of his emotions, unlike she and Oliver, who were both great at compartmentalizing - what Tommy would feel like when they discovered she'd been kidnapped. He'd been the one to talk Oliver into letting her go to the office, after all. 

She knew both her boys would be distracted and that would make them vulnerable - vulnerable enough for the Triad to maybe have a chance at succeeding in whatever play they were trying to make. And that scared her more than anything else - that something could happen to Tommy or to Oliver, that they could be hurt ... or killed. She didn't know how she'd be able to function knowing that there was a world where they weren't in it. 

Beside her, a man in an orange-and-black mask leaned down and strapped her ankles to the chair. Only then she noticed that she was no longer wearing heels. He stood back up, straightening and slid a hand up the chair until it rested beneath her chin. 

"Watch the computer, dear," he spoke with a voice that cause Felicity to feel an eerie sense of familiarity. 

Situated on the table in front of her was a busted up laptop that was more than a few years old - the webcam was hooked up via USB instead of built in. At the moment, the screen was resting on the image of a video chat room that wasn't connecting with anybody yet. 

Beside her, Mr. Familiar Voice's phone rang, a melody of electronic beeps, and he answered it. 

"Hello ... Yes, ma'am everything's on track over here. .... Yes, the package is secure and ready to go," he leaned over the computer and tapped a couple keys and the screen flickered to black, a small circle spiraled in the middle as a connection loaded, "Its connecting now."

Beside her another masked man came up beside her and pressed a long blade against her neck, leaning towards her he warned, "Don't move an inch. It's been awhile since my blade has seen any action and she's rather thirsty."

Her surprise at hearing someone with an Australian accent working with the Triad was overshadowed by the surprise at seeing an image of her boys pop up on the screen. 

"Oliver ... Tommy," she'd whispered and what followed next were some of the longest minutes of her life. 

She'd thought she'd seen Oliver angry before, but the dark fury that settled in his eyes as the video conference went on was something new. Almost the entire time, he'd kept his eyes focused on her - sliding across her body and piercing into her own. The only time he broke contact was when he was forced to put the gun in his mouth.

In that moment, Felicity felt a new shade of terror - of knowing that if it came down to it, if he had to chose, Oliver would have pulled the trigger without a second thought. Because that's just who he was - self-sacrificing and stupid. And God did she love him so much for it - no matter how infuriating those traits may have been. 

When the connection had been cut, Felicity had felt a wave of sadness at the fact that they hadn't been able to say a proper goodbye. The last she'd seen of the two boys was the calculating look in their eyes as try both tried to come up with a plan to get her out of there. She just hoped the plan didn't include any life-for-life trades. 

"Probably won't be seeing them again, dearie," Mr. Familiar Voice spoke, sliding a hand down her leg to undo the ankle straps, "At least not alive." 

Felicity chose against responding to anything he said - not wanting to give him any satisfaction in riling her up. 

"Aw, no words? And here I thought you were a babbler." He slid a gloved finger against her lips and she jerked back away from his touch, wondering how her knew enough about her to know about  _ that _ particular habit. 

"Stop playing with her," the Aussie spoke up from behind her, sliding a blindfold over her face. 

"You're no fun." 

"Do as you're told and you might just make it out alive, kid," The voice whispered to her. 

"So long as those two are fighting for me, I know I'll make it out alive," She responded. 

He didn't say anything back for a moment, just gave a deep chuckle and helped her stand - his one hand wrapping around her upper arm. 

"You have a lot of faith in those two," he finally said as he led her off, "Hopefully you won't find it to be misplaced."

Felicity didn't respond, not wanting to get in any sort of verbal altercation with the one person being relatively decent to her. But she knew, deep down that she was right. 

That, despite the fact that they probably wanted to leave each member of the group devastated and distracted by the video conference, Felicity knew it had had the opposite effect. She knew that she would do everything in her power to help her boys find her and bring her home. And she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that her boys were coming for her and would burn down the Triad's entire world to get to her. 

-*-

By the time Oliver and Tommy got back from their meeting with Agent Lance, the rest of their group had managed to gather enough supply and loaded it into their Suzuki. 

"It was the most lowkey car you had," Barry explained, "Just make sure you don't get pulled over at all." 

"We won't be," Oliver assured him, reaching over to secure his gun on his holster, "Anything come up on the searches?"

"We see when they grabbed her, but other than that, no," Caitlin sent them a grimace, "But I'll keep looking to see if I can find anything helpful. You guys just do everything you can on your end and we'll do the same on ours."

"You'd better start heading over if you wanna make it in time," Barry said, "It's an hour drive."

Tommy nodded, "Thanks. We'll let you guys know as soon as we know something."

The drive was mostly silent as they made their way across town to the docks. Tommy sat in the driver's seat, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm as he switched lanes. 

"Calm down, Tommy," Oliver said from beside him, "It'll be fine. We just gotta make it by the deadline."

Tommy nodded and accelerated on the gas, pushing it up to 90 as he tried to switch lanes. 

"Cop," Oliver warned, pointing to where the cop was in the next lane. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Tommy exclaimed as he took his foot off the gas to decelerate, "Dude if we get pulled over, we're screwed."

"Don't worry about it, just drive," Oliver pulled out his gun and cocked it, eyeing the cop in the rear view mirror. 

"Dude, what is that?? You're not going to shoot the cop."

"You just worry about driving," Oliver said. 

"I'm not letting you shoot a cop."

"Listen Tommy: who's worth more to you? Felicity or some cop?"

"That's not --"

"Felicity? Or some cop?" 

"Oliver -"

"Choose, Tommy. Cause I've already decided. Felicity. Every time. That's all you have to remember. That's what you keep in your head - repeat it over and over. Felicity is not going to die. Felicity is not going to die."

Tommy sighed and faced the road again, "Please don't pull us over, cop, today is  _ not _ a good day to die."

"There's the exit. Take it nice and easy," Oliver said, the gun cutting man indent into the palm of his hand. 

As they were about to take the exit, Tommy thought for a moment that they were home free until the cop turn on the lights and siren. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Tommy cursed while slowing down to the right side of the road. 

"It'll be fine," Oliver reassured him. 

Luckily, the cop blew past them and continued on down the highway. 

"Oh thank god," Tommy said as he quickly accelerated down the exit towards the docks. 

"Which one is it?" Tommy asked as they pulled along the main road that ran along the warehouses. 

"That one down there," Oliver nodded as he quickly stuck the gun back in its holster, "Remember when we get there to just play things nice and calm."

"Out of the two of us, I don't think I'm the one who needs to keep things 'nice and calm,' Oliver." 

Oliver shrugged as Tommy pulled in front of the warehouse where and old dinghy Honda Civic sat, floodlights on and blinding. Oliver slid out of the car, gesturing to Tommy to do the same. From the Honda, they could see two other men step out and stand up, making their way over to him. 

"Did you bring the items?" The first man asked, his hand resting against his hip with a semi gripped tightly into it. 

Oliver nodded, "Yes. It's all in the back of the car." 

The other man lifted his gun up and pointed it at Tommy, "Good. Put your hands in the air and walk, slowly, over to the building and put your hands on the wall. If you so much as step a toe out of line we won't hesitate to put several bullets in you and your girl will die quite horribly."

"We're walking," Tommy said as they both lifted their hands up and walked to the building, pressing their hand against the rough wall. 

Oliver couldn't see them, but could sense when the two men made their way over to the car to check out the supply. As they were distracted by the goods, Oliver knew he could take them out before they knew what hit him - only there was  _ too _ much on the line between Felicity as a hostage and Tommy possibly getting in any line of fire. Oliver clenched his hands against the wall as he felt the anger surge through him that they were being bested by a couple of flunkies. 

They heard a car door slam behind them followed by one of the men calling out, "Alright, keep your hands up and face us."

Once they were turned around, they could see the end sitting in the front seat of their Suzuki, one with the gun still pointed at them, the barrel sitting on the window frame. 

"You guys can take that car back home, we'll be taking this one. Expect to hear from us soon." And with that they were off - tires squealing as they pulled into the small road back towards the interstate.

It was a moment later that Tommy finally spoke, "Are we going to try to go after them or anything?"

"No," Oliver answered, "They're too far away to find them now. We'll take this car back and see if the group can follow them at all with the traffic cams."

They loaded into the dinghy car that had been left behind, finding a burner phone sitting on the dash that was already ringing. Looking between one another, Oliver reached forward and answered the phone, putting in on speaker. 

"Hello?"

The familiar distorted voice answered, "Good evening gentlemen. I'm glad the exchange went well. It's nice to see you've learned to play nice to others. So now, here's how things around going to work. 

"The deal stays at three years, except now we split 60/40. And your girl will stay with us for a year, at the end of which she'll be returned to you no worse for wear. If at any point you or your people fails to do exactly as ordered we will send her back to you in pieces. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Oliver answered at the same time that Tommy replied, "Crystal." 

"Good, we'll be in contact soon. Nice doing business gentlemen."

As soon as the line went dead, Oliver through the phone into the back seat and banged on the steering wheel, "Damn it!"

"Look, maybe we should just do as she says. At least then we'll know Felicity is safe."

"Felicity isn't safe, though. There's no way she'll survive a year with them. We need to find a way to get her out before then."

"And if that backfires and kills Felicity?"

"She'd be dead either way at that point," Oliver shook his head, "After the year is up, a year that she's gonna spend locked up in some cage somewhere guarded by some fuck, they will take her out and kill her. And then they will kill the both of us." 

"You don't know that," Tommy shook his head, "They said they want a total of three years."

"I do, Tommy," Oliver sighed, "I do know that. Just like I know every guy in Felicity's life has screwed her over and abandoned her. And we are  _ not _ going to do that to her."

After a beat, Tommy finally nodded, "Alright then, what do we need to do to get her back?"

"Whatever it takes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. :/ But it's here now so .... Yay!!! :)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are wonderful motivators. :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Many many many many many thanks to my beta: [parttimefemmefatale](http://parttimefemmefatale.tumblr.com/)! Go check out her tumblr. It's full of awesome things like Halsey and MCU and Doctor Who and Arrow - as is her AO3 account (writingramblr).
> 
> Original gifset can be found [here](http://ninjawithwifi.tumblr.com/post/115080513876/smoaking-billionaires-savages) on my tumblr. 
> 
> I've been working on this for a few months. Currently, it's looks like it's gonna end around 30k words and 15 chapters. Once its all finished, I intend on doing small side stories taking place before, during, and after this main one. We'll see. :) 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
